Spell Check
by Lilly Lane
Summary: He laughed slightly "You spelled 'suspicion' wrong" AkuMaru, hinted at AkuRou Yaoi, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

LillY speaking.(Of course) Hey you all! I know this a very...unorthodox pairing, but hey! I like it (I know it could never be of course) I'm not a rabid fangirl (I just hate kairi because I don't like her personality) This pairing is like...putting vanilla in pancake mix. You don't _have_ to do it. But it tastes better that way.

You know...I never see many AkuMaru pairings out there...so I decided to write my own!

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own kingdom hearts or anything associated with this game...If I did, the point of the game would be much, _much_ different.(and I mean _BAAAD_) **

--

Rushing down the hall, papers, thirteen copies, papers, thirteen copies. He was one to forget things. He suddenly slammed into the wall, dropping the papers in his hands.

"Off!" he looked down "Damn! The boss'll have my _head_ if I don't get these copied!"

He quickly collected the papers and scurried off. He finally got to the copy room, punched in a number and almost _sprinted_ to the meeting room. To his surprise…he arrived with time to spare.

A man with silver hair and deadly orange eyes glared at him "VIII, I'm glad you could make in on _time_ today…"

He walked over to the man "Yessir, Uh here's the memo you wanted me to copy"

Handing in to him the man checked the papers, he looked down to eight "…Axel…"

He looked at the calling of his name "Yes?"

"There are only twelve of these, I asked for thirteen" He said bluntly.

"What?!" He grabbed the papers and counted them, yep. Only twelve "I'm so sorry sir!" God he hated having to be nice to the leader…

He looked very annoyed, he sighed "its fine just share with XI"

Axel's gaze moved and rested on number XI, Marluxia the Graceful Assassin. He shrugged and took the available seat next to him. Marluxia didn't even mind, he just flipped that petal pink hair. And without noticing, smacked Axel in the face with it.

Everything wanted to smack Axel in the face today didn't it?

"Gee thanks Marly" He said sarcastically, rubbing his face.

He turned to Axel, an absolutely clueless look on his face "What?"

Axel rolled his eyes "Ya smacked me in the face with yur hair princess"

Marluxia sat up angrily from his chair, letting his anger get the better of him, his chair slammed into the wall. He _hated_ when people called him _'princess'_ "_**EXUSE ME?!**_"

All eyes in the room were focused on them, Axel smirked "Your excused" He watched as the assassin's anger bubbled up "Calm down there Marly, I was just kidding. Sit down before we get in trouble"

Marluxia looked around then sat down blushing in embarrassment when he realized all the organization members were staring at him.

Axel leaned back in his chair. The _real_ meeting room was undergoing repairs after Xigbar though it was a good idea to practice shooting in there. _Everything_ had bullet shots in it.

He glanced over to Marluxia; he was paying full attention to every word that was spoken by Xemnas. This was odd because number XI hated the boss.

"Axel" Xemnas' strong feelingless voice startled him "You are now ordered to stay in Castle Oblivion for a year as punishment for interrupting the meeting"

Both Axel Marluxia shot up out of their chairs "_**WHAT?!**_"

"Sir I'm sorry but I will _not_ have him anywhere _near_ my castle" He said pointing to Axel.

Axel nodded "And I don't want to be near there!"

"You will or I'm turning you _both_ into dusks" He looked to the other organization members "You're dismissed except VIII and XI"

All the members quickly left, not wanting to be there any longer, with an exception for the two "now, Axel, Number VIII Furry of Dancing Flames. You are now a part of the Castle Oblivion group" He tossed the pyro a red key with flames on it "Congratulations…I guess"

Marluxia stormed out, Axel following casually behind. Pink haired shifted as his hand threw up and Marluxia summoned a portal and walked in, Axel still following.

"What is it"

Axel rose an eyebrow "What's what?"

"Your room number you idiot, what is it?"

"Oh" Axel pulled out the key and looked at the tag hanging off it "Uh…One-hundred ten"

Marluxia stopped and snatched the key from the redhead's hand "Are you serious? Are you sure it's not upside-down or…" he took a good look at the key tag, nope. It wasn't upside-down. The room number was 110.

"What's so bad about that?"

The assassin gave him back the key "What's so bad is that that's the room to mine!"

"And?"

"AND?! And their _conjoined _rooms!!" he shouted.

"Oh" Axel sighed "Well it'll be okay. I promise to knock if you will" he laughed.

Marluxia rolled his eyes "Whatever"

The man with the petal pink hair swung open his door and slammed it behind him, Axel just opened the door and walked into his room.

He looked around, all his stuff had bin delivered. There was a small note card on the dresser's top, he grabbed it.

_This is your room now; you may do with it as you please. Just make sure you don't make it _too_ hot, like plants, Marluxia likes perfect balance._

-I Xemnas

He tossed the card in the trash and lay on his bed. Okay, time to think. What was he going to do? A _year_ in this place? It was finally starting to settle in. Well this sucked. He had nothing wrong with the Castle Oblivion crew(What he called them) but they certainly weren't what you call _friends_ to him. Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, Zexion, Lexaeus, and new recruit Axel. He wasn't going to like this. Especially since Larxene had a _much_ less than healthy obsession with the redhead. He sighed closing his eyes.

Within the minute he was about to go to fall asleep, the door that joined the room with number XI's knocked. He lazily got up and answered it.

"Yeah?"

Marluxia blushing held out about three or four papers "Um…I'm not uh, not very good at spelling and I uh…I was wondering if you'd um…If you'd check my work"

He took the papers from the pink haired man "Sure" he said smiling.

He walked into Marluxia's room, there were plants _everywhere_. Flowers to be exact. It smelled good his room, the smell of pollen was sweet and practically _intoxicating_.

Axel held out his hand Marluxia raised an eyebrow "Oh!" He handed him a red pen "Here"

He laughed slightly "You spelled 'suspicion' wrong" He looked closer at the paper "Strange…Our penmanship is almost _exactly _alike…weird…" He handed the papers back after four minutes or so "Here I'm done"

The Graceful Assassin took them "Thank you" He smiled; Axel started walking out "Wait!" he stopped.

"What?"

Marluxia grabbed something and put it behind his back "Here" he said revealing a ruby red rose "It's to say thank you, I'ts my favorite color rose" Axel tried to grab it, Marluxia stopped him "Careful! Grab it at the top, the thorns are pretty sharp" He looked dreamily at the rose "That's what I love about roses. Their so beautiful. Ya know, they say 'a rose is beautiful but the thorns are deadly'" Axel held the rose at the top under the petals, Marluxia smiled "Look it matches that wild colored hair of yours"

Axel smile gleamed back "Yours isn't all that normal either" He patted that _other_ wildly colored hair of Marluxia's "See ya later Marly"

The redhead walked out and shut the door. He smelled the rose, it smelled just like the room, beautiful and intoxicating. He walked over to the bathroom and pulled a vase out form the bottom cabinet, filling it with water and placing the rose in it. He walked to his bed and placed the vase down on the nightstand next to the bed, turning off the light he laid down and quickly drifted off to sleep.

-END CHAPTER 1

--

LillY here! Uh...I wanted this to be _much_ longer but the word just wouldn't write... Hmm...I'm considering letting Natsu-chan finish this, but she'd probably make the second chapter a whole entire sex scene starting with Marly-yan coming to the door to chat then Axel getting_ all_ over him(Sounds kinda yummy though) But I'm not going to let her

**Natsucu: You bitch! How did you know what I was thinking?! **

LillY: Hello? _same person_ ring any bells in that stupid side of the brain?

**Natsucu: Oh yeah...**

LillY: -.-' I'll see you all later...


	2. Wonder Wall

Second Chapter! Yay! I'm super happy. Many thanks to those of you who commented and and alerted. 45 degree bow(That's very polite!) You all inspired me to _put_ a second chapter...Being honest(because I love my few fans) This is the first time I've _submitted_ a second chapter. Natsucu had **tons**of SasuNaru stories that were lost when our lap top crashed. :-: We miss it very much...(too much porn and they crash ya know!...I'm lying, I don't look at pornLying even more) ...SHUT UP!!

By the way _yes_ I _was_ listening to wonderwall when I wrote this...I am now listening to Candy pop by Heartsdales ft. SOUL'D OUT (I love this song)

Disclaimer: Bla bla I don't own kingdom hearts...but If I did...devious grin there'd be a _few_ changes...MWUHAHAHA!! I also don't own the song wonderwall by Oasis.

--

He awoke the next morning to another knock, what the _hell_ was it now? He got up and answered to door "What?!"

"Axel my love!" A bold haired woman said, obviously drunk "Ialmost couldn'tblieve itwhen theysaid youwere here!" everyother word was slurred together…

"Uh…" She hugged him up off the ground tight enough to crush his lungs.

Marluxia opened his door, most likely wondering what was going on. Axel held out a hand to him.

"…Help…me!!"

He just stood there, then busted out laughing "L-Larxene, let him go" she refused, through laughing his _ass_ off he managed to say "It-It's an order!"

She immediately dropped him, the redhead falling to the floor, winking, she said "Yer no fun Marly-Chaaaan" she ran off…

Axel clung to his 'rescuer's leg "Thank you" he said tears of fear welling up in his emerald eyes.

"Axel…"

He looked up "What?"

The pink haired man started shaking his leg "Get off me!!"

"Oh" He released and stood up "But really thank you. I thought she was going to rape me" He summoned a portal "Later"

Marluxia grabbed his arm "Wait, where are you going?"

"Oh. Me, Dem, and Rox were going to mess with people in Hallow Bastion Today" He had a goofy smile plastered on his face.

The assassin looked annoyed "And _who_ exactly told you I approve of this"

"Uh, who cares if you approve?"

"As long as you stay in my castle I have to approve of all the actions you take that are in association with the other worlds"

Axel just rolled his eyes "Jeez Marly, if you wanted to come you could've just asked" Leather squeezed as Axel grabbed Marluxia's hand, her smiled "Common, let's go"

He guided him into the portal and they appeared in the Hallow Bastion ruins. A blond man running up to them "Heeeeeellllloooo Axel!" He looked at the man next to said person "Hiya Marly! What are yooouuu doin here? Omigosh. Axel! Did _you _bring him here? Are you guys goin out or something? Don't cha think it's a little _early_ to start goin out with someone after '_you know who_' broke up with cha?" He was speaking _extremely_ fast, but Axel herd every word.

"Demyx…" The bubbly blond haired man looked at him "One, Marly's here because I asked him if he wanted to come. Two, no were not going out" '_yet'_ "Three Shut yer _fucking _mouth you_ bitch _I can start fucking dating again whenever the fuck I fucking want to!"

The sound of a portal coming up made them all turn their heads "Wow Axie, that was a lot of 'fuck's don't cha think?"

Axel ran over to his friend and hugged him "Heya Roxie, What took ya so long?"

He sighed "Eh Nam kept me so I could help her decide on drawing something she ended up not needing me for"

"Oh" He said, not fully understanding "I got attacked by Larxene this morning. Good thing Marly helped me, right?" He looked to Marluxia.

"uh…"He blushed "Right!" he said nodding.

Roxas smiled "How cute, he blushes"

"Excuse me? You're very rude! I'm not a child! Do not refer to me as 'cute'!"

The three looked at each other, and then started laughing. Axel walked over to Marluxia throwing a arm over him. "Calm down man. Stop being so uptight. Relax"

He blushed again "S-Sorry"

Axel smiled "Don't worry about" The smiled formed into a smirk "Shall we cause some…Havoc?"

Marluxia followed behind them, Havoc…wasn't that what they called themselves? The havoc three? They certainly seemed like interesting people. Would he want to hand out with them more? But he was a serious person. Would he be able to hand out with people who joked and kid constantly? He wondered. One thing was for sure…Axel was H-O-T. A bad boy, Adventurous, rebellious, always seemed over stimulated, scandalous, everything Marluxia wasn't…and everything he wanted to be…

He sat on the sidelines the whole time. Childish games jut weren't' his cup of tea. He sighed in relief when they were done "Can we go back to the castle now? My children need me!"

Axel turned to pink hair and blue eyes "_children_? You mean your flowers?"

He nodded "Yes I mean my flowers, I was supposed to water them twenty minutes ago!"

The redhead looked to his friends, then Marluxia, then to his friends again "Alright, I'll see you guys around" He brought up a portal "common let's go, kay?" His smile was enough to make _anyone_ say yes.

"Uh-huh" he said slowly nodding his head, Following Axel into the portal.

They appeared in his botanical garden "Hi Babies! Daddy's here!"

As Marluxia ran to water his 'babies', Axel took the opportunity to get a good look at the place. It was surreal, the flowers smelt even _more_ beautiful than the pink haired man's room. There were little waterfalls here and there and a huge fountain right in the middle. Gorgeous.

"Oh no!" Axel ran over to Marluxia.

"What happened?!" He asked

Marluxia looked up, his eyes all teary, Axel looked…scared. Was he scared for him? No way… "M-My Blue roses! M-My Sakura Tree is blocking them and there starting to w-wi-iiilt!!"

He looked at the pink haired man sitting on the ground balling his eyes out over a _rose bush_. He looked completely pathetic "It's okay Marly, I'll fix it" He said smiling Putting his hand on Marluxia's shoulder.

He looked up, pure innocence in his blue eyes "Really?"

His smile never faded "Sure!" He walked over to the rose bush , then looked to the Sakura tree "Is it normal for this type of Sakura tree to willow?"

He nodded, and then stood up "Yes, it's perfectly normal"

Something hit him "Oh! Do You mind if I move this tree?"

"What do you mean by 'move'?"

This tree is young right?" Number XI nodded "Then it shouldn't be affected if I move it right?" he nodded again. He walked over to the tree and crouched down and held a tight grip on the trunk "let's see if I can do this" He pulled up once, twice, three times, four times, five times, it popped out . He turned the willowing part to the other side and put down "Water" Marluxia handed him a pink watering can, Smiling Axel rolled his eyes "Thank you" he poured water over the tree and patted in down "There! All better"

Marluxia looked to his blue rose bush "There looking better already!" He sprang a hug on Axel and graceful pale lips fell upon pale skin, he whispered "Thank you"

--

Minutes turned to hours, hours turned to days, Days turned to months, four to be exact. They still hung out together almost everyother day. Marluxia would always ask for help and _always_ there'd be something wrong. Being honest, Marluxia was starting to grow on Axel, Axel was starting to grow on him. Friends? Yes. Anything more, that night would prove it all…

--

Axel lay in bed, it was around ten o'clock, and Marluxia probably would come ask for a spell check for another hour or so. Hm, routine. Something he wasn't used to until he met the guy. He had to admit that guy was now apart of his life and…he really liked him. He wasn't annoying or immature, he knew (for the most part) when to be serious and when not to. Axel had to face it he had fallen for man with blue eyes and pink hair…

"Hey Axel" A teen voice called from the other side of the room, the redhead knew the voice immediately.

He sat up "Hey Roxas, I thought you were on a mission"

He smiled stroking the back of his neck "I actually just got back"

"Hm" He laid back down "Well then, shouldn't you get your rest? You must be exhausted"

He walked closer "Mm no. I'm fine"

"I was expecting you to see Nam first

He sat on the bed "Why _ever_ would you think that?" He said fake innocence in his tone.

He shrugged "I dunno she _is_ your _girlfriend_ after all, _you_ wanted her"

Roxas crawled on top of Axel "Oh on the contraire _Axie_ tonight I want you"

--

Marluxia sat there, extreme focus mode. He couldn't hear not a word from anywhere (thank god). Writing. Why? So Axel would be impressed of course! He wanted to make sure that he would have _nothing_ to correct. Looking over it again and again, making corrections here and there until he thought it was perfect. And **still**when he thought it was perfect, he looked over it again…good…no mistakes. He slowly walked up to the door that joined him with the pyro's. As soon as he got to the door…the papers dropped…

_Moaning_…

He stood there, not believing his own ears "no" he said softly "no" he said again, chocking on his tears "no no NO!"

His 'heart' absolutely shattered into a million pieces when he herd that voice that used to be so sweet to him, made him laugh, made him angry, made him _happy_ grunt out "nn Roxas"

He slowly walked over to his bed... and began to sob, sob hard gasping for air, hiccupping…he couldn't stand it…It…it couldn't be true, how? This _wasn't_ true, it just couldn't be…

--

Axel woke up the next morning around 10 A.M., he checked. He looked around…no Roxas, Jee _that_ was a surprise. He got up out of bed…Praying to Kingdom Hearts Marluxia hadn't herd what he did last night. Hell, _he_ didn't want to hear what he did last night. He felt himself, yep. No clothes. He walked to the dresser; he bent down, and then sat up. No getting dressed until he had a shower. The smell of sweat and sex was just too much to handle even if he _poured_ on cologne. He took a shower, and got dressed.

…

He needed coffee. He grabbed a small coffee maker out of his cabinet and started making some, enough for two cups; he wanted to sort things out with Marluxia…

He walked over to the door that held that sweet smelling room that he loved being in and the _person_ he loved being with. He knocked gently and sure enough there he was, his face was puffy, like he had bin crying…_**a lot**_. He had herd them. Axel felt a tight pain in his chest where his 'heart' was _supposed_ to be…The pink haired man looked a little annoyed.

"_what_" He spat out, he sounded hurt, pissed, and annoyed.

"well…I was uh, I was just wondering if you wanted some coffee" He tried to keep eye contact with the man, but he looked away every time their eyes met. '_I'm sorry about last night…It should have bin you…I wanted it to have bin you'_

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes and walked in '_yes I'd _love _to have to coffee. SO MAYBE YOU COULD TELL ME WHY THE __**FUCK**__ YOU WERE LEADING ME ON ALL THIS TIME!!'_

They sat down across from each other, a short silence arose, Axel broke it "So…Why didn't you come over last night?" '_That's an easy one _asswhole _you were too busy __**screwing**__Roxas!'_ He handed a cup of coffee to XI.

He stared into the cup, still refusing to make eye contact "Oh…I just kinda…Look it's nothing" a slight anger was put into the last three words and continuing "I'm not an _idiot_ Axel, I don't need your help" '_I couldn't anyway. You were fucking your so called_ 'best friend'_ senseless!_'

"I wasn't saying that…I was just asking. It gets kinda lonely without your usual routine" '_Oh you had _plenty_ company last night'_

"Oh" He took a sip of his hot drink, he looked out the stain glass window…darkness "It was simple enough I'm sure I made no mistakes" '_considering I spent _three_ hours on it...'_

"I'm sorry"

He looked at Axel directly in the eyes "What?" He removed his eyes from him immediately after the question was asked.

"I'm sorry" he repeated himself "I'm sorry about what happened last night…I shouldn't have happened, it was a mistake"

Marluxia just rolled his eyes, even though his heart had dropped eleven stories, if he hadn't bin six three. He turned his head away "What about last night. I didn't hear anything"

"Don't lie to me. I know you heard us. And…I feel horrible. I kept wishing, wishing it was you"

Marluxia's eyes grew wide "Don't lie to _me._ Tell me…How feel to feel _horrible_ because I _don't_ feel" He stood up and started walking up.

"Don't' leave!" He called out grabbing the Assassin's sleeve "Please…I'm sorry"

His petal pink hair brushed against his face was he…crying? Damn this man! He had made him cry himself to _sleep_ last night and now here he was…crying again over this person. Why? Why so many tears and 'heartache'? "Shut up" he whispered. He summoned a portal "_I HATE YOU!!_" He screamed before running into the portal.

…

And with that, he was gone…

--

And don't you all love me, WHORE-AH(Yes I'm aware I put _whore_ there. I submitted this becasue...honestly I had nothing better to do. I _was_ going to put it on the site tomorrow because I _wanted_ to spend the night at my best friend's house. But her mother wouldn't let her(She's like my second mom) My Asian brother spent the night at my house on Thursday.(Yes, I have a Asian brother. He's not my **real** brother...but we are pretty much brother and sister) He tried to steal all our rice(I'm serious) and I was all "No Bihn You _can't_ have the rice! Baaad Asian, bad!" XD

Any-hoo, see you all next chapter(If my brain will stop being stupid for a couple hours to get this done)


	3. My apologies but

**This story is currently being rewritten. I can't believe it took me this long to tell you guys this. It's just, I love the plot of this story, but I can't stand the terrible grammar and poor event transitions the earlier chapters have. So This story is being rewritten, So look out for updates. Which wont be soon, I'm sad to report because of the reason that's on my profile, I'm not going to explain here because I hate repeating myself.**

**So yeah, wait for me my fans, I will be back :)**

**-Lilly Lane  
**


End file.
